Fairy Tail High NaLu
by Vitvita
Summary: Lucy is 17 years old girl who convinced her father to go to Fairy Tail High boarding school. There is a boy, Natsu Dragneel. He is playboy of school along with his gang. What'll happen when Lucy meets Natsu? Find out in the story...


_Lucy's POV_

Today is the day! Today I'm going to join Fairy Tail High. After whole summer convincing my father, he let me go to boarding school. He isn't bad father, but sometimes he is overprotective. After my mother died in the car accident he became very protective. That day he thought he would lose me too...

So! After 5 hours traveling by car, I saw it. "Fairy Tail" was written on the gates. Car stopped and I stormed out of it.

"Sugoi!" Was all I could say (Wow!)

"Here are your suitcases Ms.Lucy" said Capricorn

"Thanks you very much, Capricorn!" I took two suitcases from him and stared walking to the gates

"Have a nice day Ms.Lucy" he said while getting in the car

"You too, thanks again" And with that he got in the car and drove away

Time skip~10 minutes later

I was still walking in the garden trying to find girls dorm, but couldn't find it. I saw two boys talking next to the tree and went to them

"Umm sorry guys, can you tell me where's girls dorm?" I asked and bowed

"Look what we have here. New girl?" Asked one of them

"Y-yes" I started to going back

"Oh don't be afraid we don't bite. Right Loki?" He turned to his friend with glasses

"Talk about yourself" said umm Loki little bit annoyed

"I-I think I can find it myself. But thanks though" I started going when one of them grabbed me by wrist

"Oh going so fast? I don't think so" he stared

"Let go of her, right NOW!" I heard voice from behind

Both of men froze and I couldn't understand why. I looked back and saw beautiful scarlet haired girl

"This is how you treat new students?" She asked

"Sorry ma'am!" They said in unison

Then she looked and me and her expression softened

"You must be Lucy, right?" She asked with smile

"Correct" I said and bowed "Pleased to meet you! Um?"

"Erza, same here. Have you got in your room yet?"

"No I'm kinda lost" I said little bit embarrassed

"Oh! Let me see your room ID" She told me

"Uh here!" I searched for it in my pocket and then gave it to her

"Room number 312. Oh! You are Levy's roommate. Let me take your suitcases and show you the room, they seem like heavy once" She said with smile

"No need I can carry them myself!" I told her with smile

"At least give me one of them" she said

"U-uh thanks you"

"Now let's go!" I nod and went after her. When we reached the door number 312 she put my ID on the some kind of screen and it opened

"Your ID is also a key from your room" she told me "now where is Levy? Levy!" She yelled when she put down my suitcase

"One minute!" We heard high voice. Then a girl with blue hair and bandana came out

"Oh hi! You must be Lucy my new roommate! I'm Levy" She told me with a smile

"Okay I'll leave you for now. Bye!" Said Erza

"Thanks again Erza-san" I thanked her and bowed

"Please, drop the san. It feels like I'm very old"

She told me with smile

"Okay, Erza!" And with that she left

After unpacking and getting known of Levy, I felt very hungry. My stomach made whale kind noise and I think Levy heard it cause she suggested to go to the nearby cafe

"Yeah sure" I said with smile

"Just let me finish this page please!" She kind of begged

"Yeah sure what are you reading?" I asked. She showed me the book

"No way! I though only I knew that book!" I exclaimed

"What?! Oh my, I love this book more than? I don't know everything!" She said with sparks in her eyes

"Have you read part two?" I asked

"No, I tried to find it but I couldn't" she said with very sad expression

I went to my bookshelf and started to search for that book

"Here, I've got it on my 16th birthday. You can borrow it, if you want" I told her

"Seriously?!" She said happy again

"Yeah sure just please take care of it"

"Yeah sure I love books very much. You won't even see a little mark on it" she said

"Glad to find someone who likes books as much as I do" I told her

"Same. Thanks again! Now please let me finish this page"

"Go ahead don't hurry"

After what seemed like minute she finished and we went to cafe


End file.
